


Powerless [ Jai & Luke Brooks ]

by Kallumn



Category: Janoskians
Genre: Angst, Basically twins helping each other, Bromance, Just two really close twin brothers, Most likely no romance!, Tears, Twins, and beau and daniel and james
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallumn/pseuds/Kallumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows Luke and Jai are close. They always help each other and make sure they are both save. One day Jai disappears and Luke is left alone. He’s powerless. He doesn’t know how to save his brother and he isn’t dealing with it nicely. In the meantime Jai is who knows where and might never come back again. </p><p>The two boys go through a lot of bad stuff. Will they be strong enough to smile again? </p><p>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys, where's Jai?"

James, Beau and Daniel all shrugged. "Probably still out doing Jai stuff." Skip answered Luke, but the boy didn't seem satisfied.

Luke walked a bit closer towards his friends, his eyes meeting theirs in turns. "Jai always makes sure to be home before ten in the morning. Something is wrong, I can feel it. What if he is dead? What if -..."

Beau left the couch he was sitting on before and placed his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. "Relax, bro. It's only ten past ten. Jai is fine."

Luke had a feeling his brother was wrong, but he still nodded his head.

Jai is fine.

He has to be.

Luke wouldn't know what he would do if he isn't.

-

Luke kept quiet for the next two hours. The curly haired boy locked himself up in his room, staring at the clock and his phone in turns. He texted Jai a bunch of times and called him probably over twenty times, but his twin brother never responded. Luke didn't trust it at all. Jai and his phone are practically married and now he doesn't look at it for over two hours? Yup. Jai is totally fine. Not.

When he heard the doorbell ring he practically flew to the door and opened it, scaring the girl in the doorway.

Luke shut the door right away.

"Fucking cunt, that's our food." Beau opened the door instead only to see the girl already driving away. "Seriously! What the fuck, bro?"

"Aren't you worried? How can you not be worried? He doesn't pick up his fucking phone. Jai always picks up his phone."

Beau was quiet for a bit. He checked the time and his eyes widened when he realized it was already half past 12. "Maybe we should go for a walk."

"Yes, we all go separate ways and let each other know if we find him!" James continued.

Luke nodded. Yes, that was a good idea. He quickly grabbed a pen and a paper from the table and wrote: _We're out. Call us when you read this. - Luke._

Luke looked for over an hour, but never found Jai. He was about to check one more time when his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and opened the message.

[ From James ] Guys, tell me this isn't Jai's phone.

With it there was a blurry picture of a broken phone, but Luke clearly recognized it as Jai's.

-

FIVE WEEKS LATER

It was three in the morning when Luke felt his bed move underneath him. He pushed the person away, still being half asleep. A soft sniff made Luke open his eyes.

It was Jai.

"Jai? You're... what... how...?" Jai didn't talk. He simply motioned for Luke to move a bit so he could lay down next to him. He pressed his back against his twin brother and tried to relax when Luke embraced him. Luke still had many questions, but he knew he wasn't going to get any answers tonight. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, which was a whole lot easier with Jai in his arms.

At least that's what he expected.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

For an hour or two the two brothers slept in Luke's bed.

"It's time, boy."

"Don't worry. It will only hurt a little bit."

"You fucking cunt! I'm the boss here, you listen to what I say or you'll be punished!"

That was until Jai woke Luke up with a loud shout. "Don't!"

Luke's eyes opened and his hands searched for the light switch on the wall. Once the lights were on his eyes landed on his shaking younger brother. His skin glistened with sweat and his teeth were digging into his bottom lip. "Stop, I'm sorry." Jai mumbled.

"Jai, wake up." Luke said carefully.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Jai, come on, wake up bro."

"I am so sorry!"

"JAI!"

Jai's eyes opened in panic and he sat up straight as if the bed was on fire. "Jai?" The youngest twin didn't react. He stiffened as he felt a hand on his shoulder, which made Luke frown. Jai swallowed loudly and left the bed. He walked out of the room as he bummed into Beau.

"Luke are you okay?" Beau asked sleepily, not realizing that he just bummed into Jai and not Luke. When he saw Luke on his bed he did the math and ran towards Jai who had his back directed to his older brother as he shuffled to his room.

He wrapped his arms around Jai from behind. "Jai! You're back! What happened, bro?"

Jai didn't move or talk and after a good ten seconds Beau noticed the tension and let Jai go.

Jai walked to his room and locked the door.

-

"What the fuck dudes. Can't a guy sleep around here?" Daniel whined as he walked out of his room. "What's going on?" James asked, who had showed up in the hallway only a few seconds after Skip.

"Jai's back." Beau said.

"What? When?"

"A few hours ago." Luke answered quickly as he passed the boys and knocked on Jai's door. "Jai, can you open the door?"

Nothing.

"Jai?" Skip tried, but as expected no answer was given.

"Fuck this shit. What did they do to him? He's a mess. I'm gonna fucking kill those fucking assholes." Luke cursed angrily as he loudly kicked the wall a few times. "I should be happy now that he's back, but... he's not back, not really. Fuck!" He banged his head against the same wall really hard and cursed once again, because of the pain.

"Luke stop that, you're gonna hurt yourself." Again.

"I don't care Beau! It can't be half as bad as what my fucking twin brother has been through these last five weeks."

"He's not just your brother Luke, we care about him too." Beau said calmly.

Luke shook his head. "I should've saved him." He shouted. "He's my baby brother and I couldn't even save him. I'm the worst brother."

Luke didn't realize Jai's bedroom door opening until he felt two arms around his torso. He turned around and he couldn't stop the sobs as he returned the hug gladly.

"I'm sorry." Luke whispered and Jai tightened his grip on his brother as a response.

A lot has happened these past few weeks, but none of it was Luke's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Luke and Jai :(
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you did please vote and comment! It definitely makes me write more and faster!
> 
> Thanks xx


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I've already written 12 chapters on wattpad. If you have a wattpad account it's probably way easier to read this story on there. My account is EndUpBesideYou17 ;) 
> 
> If you don't have an account I'll be posting the chapters on here as well, but you won't get them as frequently probably. Sorry. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

After a minute Jai slowly pulled away. Luke expected Jai to close himself up in his room again, but instead Jai's hand found Luke's. The younger twin looked at Luke with big pleading eyes. 

Luke checked the time. He figured it wouldn't be smart to sleep, a bit afraid that Jai will have another nightmare.

"Should we watch TV?" 

He didn't receive an answer as expected, but he still turned on the television. 

"I.. - what... How?" Luke wanted to ask a lot of questions, still he simply couldn't finish any of them.

He joined Jai in bed and wrapped his arms around him. Jai's eyes were fixed on the television, but Luke could tell he wasn't watching. To be fair, neither was he. 

These past five weeks he had tons of nightmares. In all of these dreams Jai was in pain, he was screaming, bleeding, crying, and it were the worst images that were ever in his head. Beau, James and Skip tried to help him and he really appreciated it, but nothing could make him feel better. 

Jai and Luke have been together for as long as he can remember. When Jai used to go to LA without Luke he missed him like crazy, but it was okay. It was okay, because he knew his brother was okay and that he was happy. When Jai left and didn't come back without leaving a note he panicked. 

Talking about it with some cops was one of the worst parts. 

It made it all so much more real. 

The only useful thing they had to say is that Jai was kidnapped, which was something Luke had guessed himself. But aside from that fact they couldn't tell much. The car they found only let to an old empty building. They also couldn't find any fingerprints. 

The woman, her name was Eve if he remembers correctly, would constantly point out that they might not find him. 

That they have to think about this realistically. It was even that bad that after two weeks Luke was convinced Jai had died. 

He had another nightmare, but this time it was different. It felt different. 

It felt real.

Jai was tied to a chair. 

A tall figure was walking around his twin brother.

"You fucking cunt! I'm the boss here, you listen to what I say or you'll be punished!"

The unknown person had a bat in his or her right hand. 

Jai was hit in the face.

And again.

Again.

He fell out of his chair and he was unconcious. 

Even scarier was that Luke woke up not much later with a bruise on his cheek. He didn't notice it at first. It was Beau who asked the next morning what happened. 

Luke kept this dream a secret. 

-

"He has to go to an hospital." James said softly, not wanting Jai to hear him. Nobody likes hospitals.

"Yeah, I know. He seems fine though. Well... You know what I mean." Beau answered. "It doesn't look like he's dying. I just don't get how he simply shows up here out of nowhere. For more than three weeks we've been told he might be gone forever and now he's here? I mean I'm glad, but I don't trust it."

"He must have escaped or something." Skip reasoned.

"Either way we're fucked."

James frowned. "What do you mean? He's finally back, maybe that's just it."

"Maybe... Or he escaped and his abductors are looking for him or they let him go and they have a plan."

"You're right. We should go to the police station anyways, but first let's try to get some sleep. Jai is definitely not going to like this."

It is probably unnecessary to say they all didn't sleep.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I've already written 12 chapters on wattpad. If you have a wattpad account it's probably way easier to read this story on there. My account is EndUpBesideYou17 ;) 
> 
> If you don't have an account I'll be posting the chapters on here as well, but you won't get them as frequently probably. Sorry. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

TWELVE DAYS AGO

Jai's abduction was nothing like it looks like in the movies. 

He's tied to a chair, yes, but they don't talk to him. They barely acknowledge his existence. 

He would almost say he's dissapointed, but obviously he's glad.

For weeks he wasn't scared, just bored. He tried to escape a couple of times and they punished him for it, but if he behaved there was nothing to be afraid of. His abductors barely spoke and if they did it was in a language Jai didn't recognize. 

When Jai woke up the next day though, day eight-teen, he immediately sensed something was different.

He had overheard some conversations over the phone these past couple of days, but he never thought too much about it. Jai literally laughed the first time he heard them speak English by the way. Those people have some great accents. Anyways, they were always talking about a special day. 

That day was today.

He was no longer tied to the chair. In front of him there was a camera and on the ground there was a knife and a jar filled with purple liquid. 

His eyes turned from the knife to the door, but this didn't go unnoticed. 

"Do not do." Jai's eyes widened by these words. "You not go."

The guy talking sounded excited.

Out of nowhere an audio started. 

Hello there. I hope you are starting to feel at home around here. Sadly you'll be leaving us soon. For the last couple of weeks we've been injecting you with a special something while you're asleep. Today it's time for the final step and we need you to be awake for this one. 

"What do you mean with a special something? What the fuck did you fucking cunts do to me?" Jai screamed and ran towards the door. He kicked it, but it was useless. The door he was kicking opened, not because of him though, and a tall male, one he's definitely seen before walked inside and passed Jai. 

Jai ran outside, but was stopped quickly by a woman.

Once they brought him back, the man held the knife in his right hand and the jar in his left. 

"Open your mouth." The man said and Jai did as he was told, the gun pressing in his back making it hard not to. Jai could barely swallow the purple stuff, the gun and the knife were making him nervous. Once he swallowed it they took of his shirt. The gun only left his back for a quick second and a knife was pressed against his stomach not much later. 

The man pressed harder. The cuts were deep and the youngest twin was bleeding pretty bad. Jai was unconscious not much later. 

To be honest, he should be glad he wasn't awake for what happened next.

-

NOW

"Luke?" 

Luke and Jai were still positioned on the bed five hours later as Beau hesitantly knocked on Jai's door and called Luke's name softly.

Luke looked to Jai one more time who seemed to be in some sort of daydream before he walked up to Beau.

They closed the door and joined James and Daniel in the kitchen. 

"Skip, James and I think Jai should go to an hospital." Beau shared. 

"What? You're joking, right?"

"He might have some serious injuries, Luke. He's been gone for five weeks, who knows what happened." Beau said.

"You don't think we would have noticed if he's in pain?"

"Luke!"

"Okay, fine. I'll bring it up."

He quickly grabbed a glass and the milk and brought it with him as he walked back to Jai's room.

-

"Jai?"

"Little bro," Luke said with a smile, knowing the phrase would always annoy Jai, "we need to make sure you're okay, okay?"

Jai bit on his lip.

"M fine." He mumbled.

Luke let the glass fall as he heard his brother speak. 

He didn't move.

"Luke?"

"Ye-yeah?" Why was he stuttering? He wasn't sure.

Jai looked up and locked eyes with his twin brother. "I can't stay here."


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I've already written 12 chapters on wattpad. If you have a wattpad account it's probably way easier to read this story on there. My account is EndUpBesideYou17 ;) 
> 
> If you don't have an account I'll be posting the chapters on here as well, but you won't get them as frequently probably. Sorry. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

"I can't stay here."

"You're not going anywhere," Luke answered after a while, "if you're in trouble I'll help you okay? I'm your brother, I'm here for you and you know that."

"You can't help me. Not this time." 

"Why? What's going on?"

I'm not myself all the time.

I can't control my own body.

I'm a slave.

A murderer.

He shouldn't have come back. Not until he found a way to make it stop, but he missed his family so much. He missed Skip, James and Beau. Mostly he missed his Lukey though. He needed to see him, he needed to know he was okay, that he was alive. What he did was really stupid though. He brought them all in danger. 

If they die he'll never forgive himself. Especially since he'll be the one who probably kills them.

Jai wanted to say it all, but he knew there would be consequences so he didn't. "I- I can't tell you. Please don't ask me again, because you know I can't lie to you."

Jai knew he had to leave now, but his legs didn't move.

"You can't leave me again, Jai. I- I need you. These past few weeks were horrible. I didn't know where you were and I couldn't help you. I had nightmares and this one time I..." 

Jai frowned and sat even closer to his brother. He placed his hand on his brother's knee and asked curiously what happended.

Luke hesitated. He never told anyone about this, and why would he even believe it? It's so weird, but he still told his younger brother what happened that night. "You were tied to a chair and this person was so mad. He beat you with a bat and when I woke up there was a bruise on my cheek." 

"Wh-what? Is that an extremely weird twin thing?"

"So it really happened? They hit you with a bat? Fuck Jai, are you okay? They hit you so hard and you were unconscious and..."

"I'm fine, Luke. I mean... I will be."

-

TEN DAYS AGO

Jai was confused and scared. He slept for two days and he woke up in a room he hasn't been in before. His stomach hurt really bad and he had trouble focussing on anything. He wasn't alone, he knew that. Two men in a white coats were standing not far away. His head was pounding and he felt sick. You could say he was having a bad day. 

"He, you're awake!" Jai was startled. "I'm Dr. Wells and he is Dr. Gustin."

Dr. Gustin continued proudly. "You're a lucky guy, you know that right? For years we've been experimenting on boys your age and we're pretty sure we finally succeeded."

"What did you do to me?" Jai asked. He wanted to sound angry and powerful, but instead his voice was soft.

Dr. Gustin and Dr. Wells smiled. "Basically you're our slave." 

Jai's eyes widened, but he didn't speak.

"With these little buttons we can tell you what to do. Not all the time though. You decide what you eat and who you talk to, but when we tell you to jump of a building you'll do that for us." 

"No I won't." Jai argued. "This is bullshit. You can't just control my body. It's my body!" 

The doctors actually laughed out loud this time. Mr. Wells turned on a microphone and at the same time Dr. Gustin handed Jai a knife. "We would like you to cut yourself. Nothing too deep, but make it bleed."

"What? No!" Jai shouted.

Dr. Wells repeated his demand, this time speaking into the microphone and Jai didn't hesitate a bit as he cut his hand. 

"Thank you." Dr. Wells said as he took the knife from Jai's hand and locked it back up in a closet. "Mr. Red will come by later today to show you how to use a gun properly."

Dr. Wells and Dr. Gustin left.

Jai couldn't stop staring at his hand. 

Did he really just cut himself for them? What is going on? Since when is it possible to do this shit?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Should I continue? What happened those five weeks to both Luke and Jai? How will they deal with what has happened? (Ah, summary and title suck :S) Btw, they are brothers... It's not my plan to have them fall in love. If you guys really really really want it I might still do it, but... yeah. Please comment / leave kudos if you would like to read another chapter! Thanks for reading! Xx


End file.
